


Tell me how good it feels to be needed

by Lolistar92



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Kidnapping, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bukkake, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manhandling, Marathon Sex, Minor Violence, Moresomes, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Kim Jongdae | Chen, Pack Bonding, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strength Kink, Submission, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Weird Biology, Wet & Messy, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: He catches the gaze of his audience, each and every one of his packmates staring raptly as Yixing bounces Jongdae on his cock. Jongdae can’t bear to look, eyelids fluttering closed, but twin warning growls has him opening them again, staring at Minseok and Lu Han’s red eyes.Oh.“They’re waiting for their turn, Jongdae-ya,” Yixing breathes heavily into Jongdae’s ear, hands trailing all over Jongdae’s chest.__22. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs |Threesome (or more)23. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari |Size Difference24. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath25. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship |Olfactophilia (Scent)26.Lactation| Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys27.Exhibitionism/Voyeurism| Degradation | Gun Play |Against a wall28.Omorashi| Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation29. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration |Sleepy Sex| Massage30.Gagging| Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose |Breast Worship |Swallowing31. Any combination of the above!





	Tell me how good it feels to be needed

**Author's Note:**

> AU Notes: ABO verse. Pack mentality. EXOM never broke up. 
> 
> Please suspend your disbelief on multiple levels for this fic - it isn't meant to be more than self-indulgent kink and smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Please remind me never to do kinktober again. Ever.)
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's 'Needy' lyrics

Jongdae isn’t quite sure what is happening at first.

He’s jetlagged – scratch that, he’s been sleep deprived for nearly two solid weeks straight. They’ve just gotten off their plane in Shanghai and are being herded through an entire _mob_ of fans. He has his mask up, hat pulled low, and ear buds in, already half way to disassociation as they’re jostled and pushed towards their vehicle. Kris has front lead, as he always does, carefully treading behind their literal ring of security guards and tugging Tao along, who has his head bowed. Their youngest never did well in crowds.

Minseok and Lu Han are just behind them, squeezed close together because they have no choice, almost six bodyguards alone surrounding them specifically. Jongdae can’t see from where he is, just slightly behind Yixing, but he thinks he can see the tightness in Lu Han’s eyes. It’s probably only Minseok’s continuous ‘accidental’ shoulder brushes keeping him from snapping.

It’s distracting, always is, in an airport. They just have to hold their breath, grit their teeth and _move_.

So, when an arm wraps around his waist, Jongdae doesn’t completely flinch away. There is security all around them, pushing and shoving, doing whatever it takes to get them to their destination. He’s been manhandled before, so Jongdae tenses but bears with the arm around him because it’s all black with the navy blue accents that make up their hired security guard’s uniforms.

Until the arm starts to tug him away from Yixing.

Jongdae’s brows furrow, confused. He thinks it’s just because of the push and pull of the wave of the crowd that he is steadily being dragged away from Yixing.

Until a mob of fans swarm into the slight gap Jongdae left behind. He can’t see Yixing anymore.

Heart in his throat, he finally hears the alarm his hindbrain is blaring, telling him something is _wrong_. Jongdae looks up.

This is not one of their guards. Jongdae doesn’t have all their faces memorized, of course not, but there is just something incredibly off about this guy.

The man smiles, as if trying to reassure Jongdae and for a quick second Jongdae wonders if he got this wrong. But then the man is elbowing two girls out of the way violently, tugging Jongdae fast and hard.

Jongdae’s speechless with fright for a second. He catches the eyes of the crowd around him, sees a younger fan with her eyes trained on him, face contorted in confusion. Their eyes meet and at the same moment they realize what’s happening.

Jongdae writhes, instantly struggling to get the hand off his waist, heart pounding so hard against his chest he thinks it might pop out of his skin.

“No,” the man says in terribly accented Korean. “Chen. No fear. I help omega,” he says to Jongdae, voice so level and calm, as if he isn’t trying to kidnap Jongdae right now. His muscled arm doesn’t budge, wrapped like a vice around Jongdae.

Someone tries to block the man. There are more eyes turning towards them now. The man pushes her down, his calm façade cracking instantly.

“Jongdae!”

There is something lodged tight in his throat as he looks up, meeting Yixing’s terrified eyes.

Someone is tugging at the man’s arm, a tiny girl that is almost half of Jongdae’s weight. His kidnapper kicks the girl violently, and her scream carries through the blaring music his headphones are still putting out.

The man pulls a knife.

There are more yells around him, he recognizes the words as “Stop him,” and “What the fuck,” and “Call help!”

They’re moving faster now, the crowd of fans parting with scared flinches. Jongdae can’t think, mind completely blank because the man is swinging his knife like crazy. Jongdae stops struggling, keenly aware of how his jerking is moving them too wildly. A girl is nearly slashed, saved by an onlooker pulling her away. Jongdae can taste the fear in the air.

Then there is a violent tug. Jongdae is pulled so hard, he thinks his arm is going to be pulled from his socket. He can feel scratch marks through his shirt as the man’s grip fails him, nails digging deep to try and retain a grip.

Jongdae trembles as he’s pulled away by a security guard. Three others surround the crazed man, fans giving as much berth as possible. One of them distracts the man and a fourth guard comes from behind, kicking high and fiercely and his kidnapper screams, dropping his knife – his arm, because it’s clearly broken. Two guards are instantly on him, dragging him to the ground.

He’s still being pulled but he’s barely taken two steps before he is wrenched out of the guard’s grip and into Lu Han’s arms.

Lu Han’s anger is so potent, Jongdae’s knees feel weak, throat instinctively baring itself to appease the alpha.

Yixing’s there too, blocking off Jongdae’s front so he’s in a semi-cocoon.

There is white noise in his ears. He can’t hear what Lu Han is saying. Well he can, but his brain isn’t up to translating Mandarin right now.

Minseok is there, tugging Lu Han back, forcing him to drag Jongdae and Yixing with him. There is a complete circle of guards around them now, Jongdae can barely see anyone else’s faces.

“Jongdae, Jongdae,” someone calls worriedly. Jongdae’s earbuds must have fallen out. “Please, say something. Are you okay?”

It’s Yixing, his eyes wide with fear as he desperately grabs Jongdae’s arm then trails down to grasp his hand.

It comes to him instantly. He was nearly kidnapped. There was a man trying to kidnap him. The man had a knife and was trying to hurt -

Oh.

“I’m okay,” Jongdae replies automatically. His voice is even steady. He smiles instinctively to assuage Yixing’s worries until he realizes his facemask is still in place.

“The fuck you are,” Lu Han snarls, arms so tight around Jongdae that it almost makes him whimper in pain. Jongdae nearly trips and that’s when something in Lu Han seems to snap.

Lu Han’s grip changes completely, going from trying to walk Jongdae back in the circle of his arms, to behind his back and knees. Jongdae can’t even blink before he’s being carried in Lu Han’s arms.

It’s – he should be embarrassed. There are cameras everywhere. They can see him through the gaps of security, surely.

But.

Jongdae buries his face in Lu Han’s neck, trying to just _breathe_. It knocks the hat from his head, but he could care less.

He doesn’t lift his head at all, trying to struggle through calming his heart rate down. There are too many noises and he feels too exposed. Lu Han’s arms are so tight around him, it’s like the tips of his fingers are trying to press into Jongdae’s bones. He doesn’t mind. The pain only grounds him.

It feels like agonizing hours before the barks of the security and the screams of fans, finally quiet down. Lu Han’s steps change and Jongdae knows they are walking into their bus. It’s not quiet but it’s quieter, the sounds of everyone outside finally settling into muffled silence.

“Lu Han,” Minseok’s voice is steely with thin patience, anger in his voice. “Set him down. We need to check if he’s hurt.”

Lu Han snarls.

It’s the first time in a long time Jongdae has heard Lu Han make that sound to one of their packmates. It instinctively makes him unbury his head, seeing first Yixing’s worried face and then their staff behind him, hurrying on to the bus, three of them already on their phones.

One of the female staff, an older lady that has seen them through almost two promotions cycles – practically a veteran – approaches them.

It’s not just Lu Han that snarl this time.

Okay, something had to be done.

“Put me down,” Jongdae tells Lu Han.

Lu Han’s red eyes flicker to his and for a second Jongdae’s stomach nearly revolts in fear again before common sense kicks in. Lu Han won’t hurt him.

“Put me down,” Jongdae repeats, this time in Mandarin.

It’s Kris’ approach that finally gets Lu Han moving. Except all he does is sit in one of the leather seats, Jongdae in his lap.

Better than nothing.

Yixing is instantly there, carefully helping Jongdae remove his mask, fingers pressing softly against Jongdae’s cheeks as he strokes down.

The bus lurches, making a few people stagger but there is no way to pick up speed yet, not until they’re out of airport bounds.

Yixing stays where he is, on his knees. Minseok comes to Jongdae’s other side, gently moving Yixing’s hands down until they curl on Jongdae’s shirt, replacing it with his own and tilting Jongdae’s chin up.

“Are you hurt?” Minseok asks in Korean. Jongdae can hear him suppressing whatever it is that has everyone of them on edge, trying to think clearly. There is a ring of red around his brown irises, but they aren’t taken over.

Jongdae’s about to answer when he hears Tao’s terrible wounded noise. He flings his head to the side just in time to see Tao start to cry, a hand pressed to his mouth. He collapses on a chair close to Jongdae, yellow eyes drinking him in before they flicker to Kris.

Jongdae’s eyes do too.

Kris’ eyes are red, mouth pressed in a thin line and large hands curled into fists.

“Answer Minseok, Jongdae,” Kris orders. His voice is unkind, and it makes Jongdae flinch.

Kris visibly takes a deep breath in. He pats Yixing’s shoulder and the beta reluctantly leaves his post, moving to gather Zitao in his arms instead.

Their pack alpha kneels, almost the same height as Jongdae, he notes in disassociated amusement.

“Jongdae,” Kris’s voice is softer, large hands carefully tracing Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae knows what to expect but he still slumps easily all the same when Kris orders, again but in a kinder voice, “Tell us where you’re hurt, Dae. I can smell blood.”

Minseok is talking to Lu Han coaxing him to let go of Jongdae enough that Jongdae can lean up. Rather than speak, Jongdae lifts his shirt up where stinging, burning pain is emitting from the nail gauges.

Jongdae goes completely limp at the sound of various levels of rage filled growls echoing through the bus.

“Kris, let the staff through,” Yixing pleads, one hand uncurling from Tao to touch Kris’ shoulder.

Lu Han is still growling but it dies down to displeased rumbles at Minseok’s grounding touch. Kris takes a breath and nods for their staff to come forward.

“We’re going to stop off at a second rest stop. We’ll take Kim Jongdae to the hospital. We’re already preparing a press statement to be published in a few minutes. Don’t say anything to anyone about what happened.”

“Like fuck,” Lu Han snaps, holding Jongdae tighter.

“Lu Han,” Jongdae whispers softly. He’s not exactly thrilled with this possessive alpha bullshit but can’t deny that he thinks he might fall apart if he’s not in Lu Han’s arms.

“We’re all going to the hospital with him,” Kris answers. “That’s non-negotiable. You can either drive us there directly or we’ll get in the secondary car with Jongdae.”

The lady hesitates, frowning but seems to see that Kris is dead serious. The ring in Minseok’s eyes has only expanded, the red almost completely drowning out the brown.

“Okay,” she agrees, giving Jongdae a quick look. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae replies, instinctively.

He doesn’t think he’s okay but he’s not sure what he feels.

None of his pack stray further than a meter from him as they settle in for the ride.

“It’s okay if you need to cry,” Minseok whispers to him softly, Korean so softly and coaxing that Jongdae feels his chest instantly thicken with emotion. He bullies it down.

“I’ll be fine,” Jongdae whispers back, not pulling his hand away as Minseok traces his thumb in patterns. Lu Han still won’t let him go, has his head buried in Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae understands, keeps it limp and submissive as possible because Lu Han is too close to snapping.

Jongdae has never craved home as much as he does right now.

_

Piling into their dorms is quiet. Hired security are posted on either side of their door. It’s wasted effort in Jongdae’s eyes considering they are in one of the most luxury hotels in Shanghai, but Jongdae’s not going to be the one to say anything.

After a lengthy run down and directives from staff, they’re finally left alone, staff leaving with ducked heads because they know what is about to happen.

Tao’s arms around him tighten as he tugs them towards the bedroom. Jongdae follows pliantly.

Jongdae’s changed into pajama’s with Yixing’s and Tao’s help as their alphas go about setting up their dorms. They all need something to do to settle down before they regroup and knows that their alpha instincts are going wild. Comparatively, it’s Zitao and Yixing’s personalities to be close to people that are hurting so Jongdae lets them quietly fuss over him. Jongdae doesn’t really like everyone in his space but he understands it on an instinctual level how they’re taking their comfort in looking after Jongdae.

There isn’t much else to do but wait because Jongdae knows what’s coming next, saw it in everyone’s eyes as the doctor carefully checked over Jongdae. He had stopped bleeding, the nails marks shallow. It's mostly dots of bruises left behind and mental stress. 

Jongdae dozes in Yixing’s arms as their alphas go around cleaning the house, remarking territory and settling a few affairs. Zitao is behind him, arm around his waist and practically trying to mold himself to Jongdae’s frame. Jongdae’s mind is too unsettled to fall asleep, can tell it’s the same for their two betas as well.

Kris enters the room, a phone in one hand and a scowl on his face. He hesitates, seeing Jongdae’s half open eyes but makes a decision.

“He is awake. Talk to him,” Kris says heatedly, sitting on the bed with a huff as he gives the phone to Jongdae.

“Hello?” Jongdae answers, voice drowsy and a bit hesitant.

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun screeches, and Jongdae’s heart lurches at the way Baekhyun’s voice is absolutely wrecked with emotional anger. “Tell me you are fucking okay! God, I can be right there, I’ll fucking come to you just - ”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae interrupts hearing the commotion on the other end of the line. There is loud cursing and then Junmyeon’s voice is on the line.

“Jongdae,” their leader says, dulcet voice so warm and comforting Jongdae finds himself relaxing instantly. Stupidly, it also brings a wave of longing with it. He wants his complete pack. “Are you hurt, Jongdae-ya?”

“Hyung,” Jongdae whispers, trying to go for teasing, “I’m sure Kris hyung already gave you guys an update.”

Junmyeon’s laugh is gentle but Jongdae can tell it’s forced. “I wanted to hear it from you. Baekhyun’s worked himself into a complete fit and Chanyeol and Sehun are trying to book tickets to get to Shanghai. Kyungsoo and Jonginnie are trying to calm them down but I think they need to hear you for that to happen.”

“Okay,” Jongdae agrees and takes a turn with each member and reassures them personally that, yes, he is okay. Talking to each of them over the phone helps warm him up on the inside, a tight knot loosening as they all whisper various forms of concerned questions, praises for him, and violent threats again the stranger.

Baekhyun is last and he can hear frustrated tears in his best friend’s voice as he says, “Tell me you want me there. Fuck what Suho says, what staff says. Say it and I’ll be there.”

“Baek,” Jongdae whispers voice soft. Tao snuggles closer, face trying to bury itself in Jongdae’s neck. Yixing is behind him, sleepily pressing warm lips to Jongdae’s jugular. They’re both wrapped around him tightly. Kris even has his hand on Jongdae’s ankle, absentmindedly rubbing it as his head hangs with exhaustion.

“I promise I am fine,” Jongdae tells Baekhyun. He says it with conviction he feels deep in his bones. His skin doesn’t feel as tight anymore. “They’re taking care of me.”

“Oh, I bet they’re taking care of you,” Baekhyun teases weakly, sniffling at the other end of the line. “We have all booked tickets for Monday. We’re all coming, okay? In a few days. Just lay there and let them take care of you for now and don’t get into anymore trouble!”

Jongdae squacks indignantly, “It’s hardly my fault, asshole!”

“You’re too irresistible,” Baekhyun teases, voice stronger now as he sing songs. “My little pocket Jongdae, I’ll keep you here with me.”

Jongdae bears with the teasing until they hang up. Done, he outstretches his hand to give Kris his phone back.

Instead, the giant’s hand wraps around Jongdae’s wrist. Their alpha’s eyes are uncharacteristically serious as he says, “We’re all going to sleep in here tonight. Get as much rest as you can. Once Minseok ge has settled Han ge down, we’ll start our pack bonding. I’ve cleared tomorrow off completely for us. You’re off promotions for the next five days.”

Jongdae nods. There is no point to protest and say he’s fine. It’s a directive from the company, probably going to use that time to figure out how to get the story to either die down or work in their favour.

“The…man?” Jongdae asks hesitantly. His packmates have refused to let Jongdae interact with anyone, barely even staying back to let the doctor examine him, the police question him.

Kris’ face darkens so fast, Jongdae almost flinches, tightening his neck muscles so they don’t go limp. Kris’ anger isn’t directed at him.

“Police custody. There is a bunch of fucking bureaucratic nonsense but the statement you gave at the hospital is enough. We’ll be pressing all the charges to make sure he goes to jail.”

Jongdae nods as much as he can with how he’s held. “Was anyone hurt? There was this girl he pushed down.”

Kris shakes his head. “Injuries from the crowd, from what I heard. I know that they had dispatched first responders but no news coverage or social media postings had described anyone but you hurt.”

“You smelt so scared.”

Jongdae tenses at Tao’s raspy voice.

Tao shakes. “I’ve never smelt you like that before. It took over the entire area. Han ge and Minseokkie hyung fought against security to get to you. I didn’t know what was happening, I couldn’t _see_ you.”

“Tao-zi,” Jongdae croons, letting the beta bury his nose by Jongdae’s pheromone glands. “I’m okay now.”

"But you almost weren't," Tao counters, voice wet. "I can't smell you, ge." 

"We are going to fix that," Minseok says, entering the room with Lu Han behind him. They can all see the marks around his body, the tousled state both of them are in, smell cum and lingering adrenaline surrounding them. Jongdae immediately gets what Kris meant by settling Lu Han down. He still looks angry but not murderous. 

Jongdae can freely admit it looks hot, especially when Minseok bends down to comfort Tao and Jongdae catches a peek of bite marks all around his throa and down his chest. 

There is an unspoken cue when Minseok arches an eyebrow at Kris, asking, "Can we begin?"

"Do you want to rest first?" Kris asks Jongdae.

Everyone turns to look at Jongdae. 

Jongdae sits up, a smirk on his face. He hopes it masks the way his body sings in need. He hates looking weak, needy, but all his omega wants is to submit. He breathes deeply to center himself. This is for his pack, to help settle them. 

"No need for rest. Come here."

They all shift around, emptying off the bed until it's just Jongdae left, taking their places on the furniture around the room.

“Yixing, Tao, start.” Kris moves to sit on one of the wingback chairs they have in their den. Minseok and Lu Han are squeezed together on the loveseat and Jongdae’s pretty sure it’s so Minseok can hold Lu Han back. The red is completely prominent in Lu Han’s eyes.

“Jongdae-ah, come here,” Yixing croons in soft Korean. His eyes are already glowing a soft yellow, beautifully framed by his black bangs.

Tao doesn’t wait for Jongdae to move, already going towards Jongdae. He grabs Jongdae around the waist. His eyes are also a yellow, darker than Yixing’s, more cat-like. His hold is tight and tense so Jongdae softens himself. He knows he’s fast on his way to tipping into his own headspace, doesn’t doubt that his eyes are ringed blue.

“Tao-zi, sit me on gege’s lap,” Jongdae coaxes, placing soft kisses on Tao’s face. The lines slowly recede, and their youngest nods, practically manhandling Jongdae into Yixing’s waiting arms.

“I want to kiss first,” Tao declares, pushing Jongdae back and capturing his lips before either of them can say anything.

Yixing just giggles indulgently and Jongdae’s too busy trying to fend off Tao’s pace to really react. Tao isn’t holding back, sucking hard on Jongdae’s lips to get them soft and swollen. His tongue prods impatiently at the seam of Jongdae’s lip and Jongdae doesn’t bother to fight it, easily grants him access.

The force of Tao’s kiss makes Jongdae’s neck fall over Yixing’s shoulder, baring his neck. Yixing is there, pressing soft, delicate kisses up the flesh of Jongdae’s neck. It makes Jongdae’s flesh tingle, right to the point Yixing laves over his pheromone glands right at the base of Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae breaks off first when Yixing scrapes his teeth against them, panting hard a soft sound of pleasure carrying through the room.

“You going to mark me, hyung? Make sure everyone knows I’m yours?” Jongdae taunts.

Lu Han’s loud displeased growl is predictable, but it’s Minseok’s warning rumble that has Jongdae arching an eyebrow. Even Tao looks displeased, a pout on his lip.

Yixing huffs a soft laugh against Jongdae’s neck. “I’d probably be in your position getting punished if I did that, Dae-ah.”

Jongdae shrugs. Worth a shot. He’s been bitten over the glands before, at various stages. It’s just a bitch to cover up with makeup so it gets troublesome having to deal with staff when they play rough like that. Jongdae’s sure today would allow them an exemption though.

“Bite,” Kris confirms. “We’re all going to bite. Show the world our omega.”

Jongdae barely has time to shudder at Kris’ deep command, instinctively arching when Yixing doesn’t hesitate, teeth sinking right in.

Tao doesn’t waste his opportunity, kissing the base of Jongdae’s throat before trailing his kisses down, stopped by Jongdae’s shirt. He tugs incessantly and Jongdae leans forward, chest heaving. Yixing lets go and Jongdae can feel a small trickle of blood trail down the curve of his neck, a sweet throb of pleasure pounding in time to Jongdae’s pulse.

Yixing wordlessly helps Tao divest him of his pants and they both hurriedly de-robe as well. They’re all naked on the bed, and Tao immediately starts to pepper kisses all over Jongdae’s torso.

“Suck him down, Tao-zi,” Yixing murmurs, voice soft and deceptive.

Tao gives Jongdae a wicked smirk. Jongdae holds his breath as Tao’s hot, wet mouth sucks and licks down to Jongdae’s straining cock.

“You’re so cute, hyung,” Tao cooes, tone making Jongdae bristle.

“Tao – oh, fuck,” Jongdae’s indignant reply is cut short by Tao taking his half hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Jongdae’s hands instinctively fist into Tao’s hair, hips bucking.

Yixing’s hands are there, holding his hips down. He tuts, “Be polite, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae whimpers because Yixing’s back to sucking at his neck, working at a bruise as Tao works him to full hardness.

The sweet smell of omegan arousal overtakes the room and not even Jongdae can ignore it. Yixing and Tao’s beta smells are ramping up in response, both of them raring to go. He can feel Yixing’s erection at the small of his back, can smell how turned on Tao is.

“T-Tao,” Jongdae moans when Tao sucks him down his throat, easily deep throating him. His legs kick uselessly, wanting to get leverage to thrust but Yixing doesn’t let him budge.

“Can he cum, duizhang?” Yixing asks, that same deceptively innocent tone present.

Kris look’s red eyes are heavy on Jongdae’s writhing body as he nods. “As many times as he wants. As many times as you can make him.”

Jongdae’s groan is in part pleasure and part doom.

“Are you gonna make him cum, Tao-zi?” Yixing asks Tao.

Tao pulls off to Jongdae’s whine, his small hands clutched into Tao’s hair until he sees their youngest wince. He loosens up reluctantly, a pout on his lips.

A hand wraps around his cock, stroking up and down loosely. “Not yet, ge. Minseokkie hyung is probably going to ruin him so we should be nice. Do you want to fuck him?”

“I’m right here,” Jongdae whines, pinching Tao’s ear warningly. “Don’t talk around me!”

Tao clambers up to kiss Jongdae. “Shush, ge. We’re going to take care of you.”

Jongdae sees the seriousness in Tao’s eyes and sighs, giving in easily. Yixing senses this and tugs Jongdae to move around.

“You should return the favour, right, sweetheart?” Yixing maneuvers Jongdae until he’s on all fours, face in Tao’s crotch as their youngest leans against the pillows. Jongdae breathes in Tao’s tantalizing smell, something akin to a flower.

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers, belatedly, already feeling his eyes go half lidded, staring at Tao’s cock. He can’t help himself, lick up the length of it and is given the same treatment that Jongdae gave him, Tao’s hands fisted in his hair.

“Hyung, so pretty,” Tao whimpers, his bravado gone as his hips flex, straining to rub his cock on Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae makes it easy for him, opening up and taking him in, relishing in Tao’s breathy moan.

Yixing is doing something behind him. Jongdae expects a finger but then the bed dips suspiciously and then it’s Jongdae’s who is moaning, muffled but high, as Yixing pries his asscheeks apart before he licks right up Jongdae’s taint.

Oh, this is going to get dangerous.

“So pretty, all pink and ready,” Yixing croons, and Jongdae feels his heart beat double time, arousal tidal waving over him. Yixing is the most dangerous member, his sweet face at odds with his filthy dirty talk. His voice is husky and hushed, pushing Jongdae’s cheeks to the absolute limit, until they burn, as he comments, “You’re twitching for it, Dae.”

“Hyung,” Jongdae gasps, tearing himself off Taos’ cock, blush rising up on his cheeks. “D-don’t talk like that!”

“Why not?” Yixing asks innocently. His thumb is rubbing slow circles on Jongdae’s pucker and fuck him, he’s right, Jongdae is twitching for it, trying to suck Yixing inside him.

“It’s embarrassing,” Jongdae whines, the rest of his rant cut off when Tao grabs him under his chin, eyes blazing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, hyung. You’re perfect.”

Fuck, they’re going to ruin him tonight.

Jongdae grumbles into Tao’s dick. It figures their shameless maknae can say it but Jongdae isn’t great at accepting praise, feels the fluttery feeling in his stomach urge him to do good, _better_.

Without direction, Jongdae takes Tao back in, carefully curling his lips so that he can create the perfect vacuum for Tao to fuck into.

“You’re so small, Dae,” Yixing says, voice dreamy as he rubs harder, now smearing the slick coming out of Jongdae around his rim. “You’re going to be so, so, so open by the time Minseokkie hyung is done with you.”

Jongdae whimpers into Tao’s cock, only half prepared for Tao’s instinctive hip buck. The tip of Tao’s cock goes deeper, teasing the back of Jongdae’s throat. It tingles, makes Jongdae’s breath catch but he suppresses it all down, coaxing Tao deeper a bit at a time, carefully breathing.

Yixing doesn’t seem to care for Jongdae’s caution. He grabs Jongdae’s hips, angles them to his whim until Jongdae’s back is arched, shoulders lowering and forcing him take Tao deeper to accommodate.

Tao’s making loud sounds of pleasure, uncaring for how wanton he sounds as his grip on Jongdae’s hair tightens.

“Jongdae you’re already leaking,” Yixing says, his fingers rubbing harder against Jongdae’s hole and then just as sudden the pressure is gone. “Look, hyung-deul, he’s so wet.”

Jongdae groans, face pounding with how hard his blush is rising. Tao grunts at the vibration, fucking up into Jongdae’s throat until Jongdae’s forced to ignore Yixing’s terribly provocative words.

“So good, Dae,” Minseok praises, his warm dulcet tone calming Jongdae down a bit. That stupid feeling is back and it renews his efforts on making sure his throat feels good around Tao.

“The best,” Yixing agrees, his fingers going back to grip the meat of Jongdae’s ass, prying his cheeks further open again. Jongdae’s breath catches at the wrong time, Tao’s thick cock head pressing in too deep and he chokes.

Tao immediately whines his pleasure out loud. “So good, yes, ge, so good!” he babbles in mix of broken Mandarin and Korean.

Jongdae manages to get himself in check but his throat is throbbing and tears are freely flowing down his eyes. Drool escapes the corners of his lips and Jongdae feels like the mess they’re trying to make of it.

Yixing’s weight shifts again and now there is hot and heavy breath against Jongdae’s ass. He quivers, half of his body in tune with Yixing’s teasing movement.

Jongdae cries out at the first real lick around his hole, Yixing’s broad tongue gathering up his slick, making it a show as the sound of his swallowing fills the room.

“Perfect,” Yixing purrs, and Jongdae wishes he could see Yixing’s face, see that look of devastating sexiness Yixing gets when he’s feeling himself.

Tao doesn’t give him a chance to think on that too hard, pace picking up until Jongdae’s forced to pay attention, to breathe heavily through his nose even as it feels like his airway is completely blocked. Yixing is still teasing him, small prods that Jongdae put off his mind for now, focused because he knows Tao is getting close.

Sure enough, the next thrust in Tao goes for him, dick sliding completely down Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae weathers the intrusion, breathing in Tao’s scent and letting his throat contract around Tao’s length. He wishes he has his hands free, wishes he could roll Tao’s balls around, nudge his legs apart and fuck his finger into Tao until he’s writhing on Jongdae’s hand.

But he can’t so he bears with throat fucking, scrabbling to keep up.

With a wail, Tao cums.

Jongdae has no choice but to swallow but he’s not fast enough. He pulls back hard, fighting against Tao’s grip and their maknae instantly lets go. Tao’s cock kicks softly in his mouth as Jongdae pops off. A stray burst of cum paints his mouth as Jongdae coughs, struggling to breath as Tao finishes on his face.

“_Oh_,” Tao moans, half-lidded eyes trained on Jongdae. He looks like a satisfied predator and it makes Jongdae’s stomach flutter in pleasure, enchanted even as he struggles to get his breathing under control.

“Tao-zi,” Kris calls, interrupting Jongdae’s rhythm. Tao pouts but obligingly rolls away, getting up on shaky legs to toddle over to Kris, landing heavily in their pack alpha’s lap. Kris immediately wraps himself around Tao, one big hand kneading Tao’s thigh. Jongdae’s sure the night is going to be long for all of them. His cock throbs as if to agree.

He doesn’t even realize Yixing had moved away until there is heat against his back.

“Got your breath back, baby?” Yixing asks him in concern, wrapping Jongdae in a loose hug, hand caressing his tummy, pinky finger just shy of where Jongdae’s cock is straining. His hips buck turning pleading eyes on Yixing.

Oh.

Yixing’s mouth is wet with Jongdae’s slick. It shines in the light, tantalizing.

“Let’s share, hmm?” Yixing croons, hand under Jongdae’s chin and tilting it back into a hot and heavy kiss.

Jongdae whimpers, mouth dropping open easily and letting Yixing in. His taste and Tao’s cum mingle and Jongdae’s head spins with the headiness.

Yixing breaks off with a pop, a smirk on his face.

Jongdae’s not prepared when Yixing pushes him down, face down. He works fast, easily manhandling Jongdae’s hips back into the previous position, but there is one difference. He reaches forward and grabs one of Jongdae’s arms, pulling his back and forcing Jongdae’s back into an arch.

He almost can’t breath with how much arousal punches through him. His arm strains a bit but the pulsing of the ache is worth it for Yixing’s strong hand pinned him down, letting Jongdae knows he can’t squirm away.

“Breathe, love,” Yixing calls to him, voice lilting with amusement. “You’re gonna need it.”

Jongdae’s moan is crystal clear and desperate as Yixing fucks his tongue into him. His knees scramble against the bedding, instinctively trying to open them wider, mouth going slack in pleasure. Yixing’s one hand on his hip is the only thing keeping him propped up, licking into him so good that Jongdae doesn’t even have the withwarl to ride back on Yixing’s tongue.

Yixing’s thumb holds his cheek apart, keeping him spread wide as his tongue flicks inside him, playing with the slick that Jongdae is absolutely pouring out now.

Jongdae’s mind goes blank in pleasure. He’s caught under his beta, desire saturating his blood as Jongdae just surrenders to what Yixing is doing to him.

Yixing switches up, tongue pressing up against Jongdae’s inner wall, the flat of his tongue bringing Jongdae’s rim between Yixing’s plump lips.

“Oh, oh,” Jongdae mewls as Yixing sucks, setting Jongdae’s nerves alight. It’s driving Jongdae mad, the stimulation with nothing to show for it, nothing Jongdae can clench down on. He whimpers, grinding his hips back, trying to get Yixing in _deeper_.

Yixing pulls away and Jongdae makes a sound of despair, tears back in his eyes as he writhes, searching.

“Shush, love, I’m here. I’ll give you what you need.” Yixing presses kisses over Jongdae’s ass, releasing Jongdae’s wrist to massage the thick of them, petting Jongdae down until he’s calmer.

“Hyung,” Jongdae mewls plaintively, needy.

“I’m here,” Yixing repeats, tone fond and patient. At odds with the way he fucks two fingers into Jongdae.

Jongdae’s back arches as his voice catches on a breathless groan. Pleasure overtakes him and for a second he thinks he might cum, cock twitching violently. But he doesn’t because Yixing just keeps his fingers there.

Only when Jongdae slumps, limp on the bed does he move his fingers, scissoring them. “You don’t need much prep, beautiful boy. You’re so wet,” Yixing whispers, voice prideful, as he leans over Jongdae’s back to lick his ear.

Jongdae can’t take this. “Please, hyung, please fuck me, I can’t,” he says it in a mish mash of Mandarin and Korean, anything to get Yixing to give it to him.

Yixing hums and Jongdae arches with a whine when he takes his fingers out. Jongdae breathes through the throbbing ache his fingers leave behind, needing to be filled up again. It feels like he’s in heat, but he can’t be, it’s months away. It’s just what his packmates reduce him to, a mass of sensation and pleasure, desperate to be held down and grounded so he doesn’t float away.

“I just need to check,” Yixing says. Jongdae doesn’t get it until Yixing hooks both thumbs into his hole and spreads his rim apart.

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries out, a hot mixture of humiliation and guilty arousal spearing through him at being so blatantly spread open and displayed. He squirms but it’s minimal, just enough for Yixing to make a warning noise. His thumbs rub deep inside Jongdae and Jongdae can hear himself squelch. His face doesn’t feel like it can get any hotter, tears making him bury his face in the pillow.

“Beautiful,” Yixing praises, making it all terribly worse and infinitely better as he places a filthy kiss to Jongdae’s gape, tonguing in briefly before taking his fingers away, leaning back.

Jongdae’s so thankful when Yixing moves himself, the head of his cock pressing against Jongdae’s open hole.

“Breathe for me, Dae,” Yixing coaxes, his Mandarin as soft and sweet as when he wishes Jongdae a good night. But instead he’s pressing his full length into Jongdae, slowly and steadily.

He’s so thick. Jongdae forces himself to breathe through the breach, the hot and heavy feeling of Yixing’s cock spreading him open, reaching deeper than his fingers. He rubs all the right spots to take the edge of pain away, and Jongdae pants as Yixing bottoms out.

“So good for me,” Yixing coos into his ear, braced over Jongdae’s body. Jongdae can feel his sweaty chest against his back, arches into the warmth just to feel Yixing press him back down.

“It’s a shame isn’t it?” Yixing faux-whispers.

“What?” Jongdae asks when Yixing doesn’t continue, pressing kisses all over Jongdae’s swelling pheromone glands. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer but he’s also sure Yixing isn’t going to move until he tells him.

“Your womb’s all closed up. I’m sure our geges want nothing more than to breed you up, lock you in our den so no one can ever touch you again.”

Jongdae chokes.

Yixing punctuates his sentence with a fast drawback of his hips, cock sliding through Jongdae’s slick and teasing his insides until his head is perched at the tip of Jongdae’s rim. Before Jongdae can catch his breath, he fucks back in.

Jongdae’s groan is lost to the white noise that fills his ears in pleasure. Yixing’s rubbing past his prostate, purposefully angling Jongdae’s hips in a higher hold to fuck in deep, to rub against the closed seam of his birth canal that only opens during heat. It’s unbearably sensitive even without being in heat, and Yixing’s beautiful cock manages to scrape against it once in a while when Jongdae’s hips drop at the right angle, only to be fucked back up by Yixing’s thrusts.

There are comments being thrown around the room, Jongdae knows, but he doesn’t have the time to comprehend them, especially since most of them are in Mandarin. He weathers Yixing’s sharp thrusts, feels liquid pleasure pool at the base of his spine, his own cock spurting helplessly against his stomach and mattress, drooling in precum.

“Can you cum, Jongdae-ya?” Yixing asks. “Cum for your ge?”

Jongdae gasps, jolting as Yixing’s hands curl under Jongdae’s torso, nails scraping over Jongdae’s erect nipples before he pushes Jongdae’s chest up.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Jongdae mewls, head thrown back as Yixing gets Jongdae kneeling, supporting his entire weight on his thighs.

He catches the gaze of his audience, each and every one of his packmates staring raptly as Yixing bounces Jongdae on his cock. Jongdae can’t bear to look, closes his eyes, but twin warning growls has him opening them again, staring at Minseok and Lu Han’s red eyes.

Oh.

“They’re waiting for their turn, Jongdae-ya,” Yixing breathes heavily into Jongdae’s ear, hands trailing all over Jongdae’s chest. He’s purposefully avoiding Jongdae’s nipples for now and it has him conscious of them all over again.

Yixing’s hips are steadily pumping into Jongdae, short but powerful thrusts that have Jongdae’s writhing down on Yixing’s soaked thighs.

“Cum for them, Dae,” Yixing commands, both hands grabbing onto Jongdae’s nipples and twisting them harshly.

The sharp and painful stimulation sets Jongdae off. He almost screams, arching sharply as his cock pulses, untouched, ass milking Yixing’s cock as he cums hard. Black dots his vision, chest heaving as he tries to weather the harsh tidal wave of pleasure that overcomes him at once. It’s not receding, Yixing continuing to fuck into him and rubbing his nipples gently, keeping Jongdae on the edge of stimulation.

“P-please, ge,” Jongdae hiccups, “too much.”

He cries out when Yixing gently pushes him back to his front, making sure Jongdae’s nipples rub against the soft sheets as he continues to pound into Jongdae.

“You’ve handled a lot more, Jongdae,” Yixing refutes, tone teasing. Jongdae moans when a cold finger traces his overheated rim, thumbing it as Yixing fucks into him. “I have to get you ready, don’t I? Duizhang is next. He’s going to knot your pussy, Jongdae. You want it, don’t you?”

Jongdae swallows thickly, tasting Tao’s cum all over again. He wants it. Wants that thick knot stretching him open, stupidly long cock rubbing against his birth canal, driving Jongdae to the brink over and over again.

“Yes,” Jongdae sobs, just as a finger fucks into him.

Jongdae loses track of time, a mass of sensation as Yixing brings him to the peak again, one finger becoming four, all fucking into Jongdae with Yixing.

“Please, please,” Jongdae begs, meaninglessly.

Yixing’s dripping sweat on him now. “What do you want, pretty baby? My cum?”

Jongdae nods into the sheet, clenching feebly around the thick girth inside him.

“I’m almost there, Jongdae,” Yixing grunts.

Jongdae pants, trying to find his voice. “T-take your fingers out, hyung. Fuck me. Cum in me.”

God, his voice sounds so wrecked and it’s just been Tao and Yixing so far.

There are a chorus of sounds through the room but Jongdae can’t lift his head to hear who said what. Yixing easily takes his advice, wet fingers pulling out only to curl around his hips.

Jongdae braces himself as best as he can when Yixing peppers kisses up his spine. “Can you cum for me again, baby? Just one more for me.”

Jongdae whimpers but nods, bracing himself as Yixing’s legs readjust to get into a better position to _fuck_.

Whatever Yixing had been doing before was child’s play. Yixing fucks into Jongdae like he is trying to make sure his cock imprints on Jongdae’s walls. His pelvis slaps into Jongdae’s ass, dick fucking slick out of Jongdae’s hole in messy squelches. Jongdae can’t tell what sounds he’s making any more as Yixing fucks into him with frevour, every thrust stroking his prostate and getting his insides to clench, drawing the pleasure out further. His nipples rub against the bed, the sensation a steady stream of pleasure that draws Jongdae higher and higher.

“Tao, bite him,” he vaguely hears Kris’ deep voice command.

Jongdae can’t brace himself because the words don’t make sense right away. Yixing stills, a wanton sound of pleasure filling the room like honey as he releases deep inside Jongdae. The smell of cum is pungent and thick, and Jongdae can almost feel Yixing’s hot cum filling him up, cock kicking and spurting inside.

The sensation is enough to distract him. A hand presses down on his shoulder blades, and sharp teeth tear into the flesh of his nape.

Jongdae’s orgasm is wrenched deep from his gut as he cums on a soundless scream. He squeezes down on Yixing’s cock, hears Yixing moan behind him, fucking weakly into Jongdae’s tight hole for a few moments, just until the sharp stings of overstimulation become too much.

Jongdae goes limp as Tao pulls away, Yixing withdrawing out of his fucked ass. God, he can feel Yixing’s cum already leaking out, down his taint to wet his thighs and join the slick he’s been producing.

“Ge, you’re so open,” Tao says wonderously, two fingers fucking deep into Jongdae.

Jongdae can’t scream, just sobs, trying to squirm away.

“Xing ge’s cum is spilling out. He came so much, Jongdae ge,” Tao continues, rubbing over Jongdae’s swollen rim and making him shudder helplessly.

One of their packmates must take mercy, because Tao’s fingers slip out of him. He watches Tao plod back to Kris, licking over his fingers wet with Yixing’s cum and Jongdae’s slick, blood around his mouth.

Jongdae closes his eyes and breathes as Yixing pets him down.

“My omega,” he finishes sweetly, pressing a kiss to the mark he left previously before he moves away from the bed.

Jongdae watches as Kris approaches, shifting Tao so he and Yixing can curl together on the large chair.

Their pack leader strips as he approaches, eyes red and intense as he stares at Jongdae, eyes roving down his body stopping at the bruises that Yixing had covered with his own marks. Kris smirks, pleased, gathering Jongdae in his arms like a limp doll.

“I’m doing this to indulge you all,” Jongdae feels like he has to say, pouting at how plaint his traitorous body is, surrounded by the musk of his pack’s arousal, safe in their den.

“Yes, yes,” Kris rolls his eyes, manhandling Jongdae until he’s in Kris’s lap, face forward. Jongdae’s brows furrow because Kris normally prefers to take from behind, easier for his height difference.

“Just like this,” Kris explains to Jongdae’s wordless question. “I don’t have Yixing’s stupid stamina. You’ll cum on my knot like this and keep it warm while you take a nap. Lu Han and Minseok will probably completely fuck you up.”

Jongdae stares at Kris. “Was that supposed to be comforting?”

Fuck his raspy voice that makes his words sound more sexual than he intends them to be.

Kris shrugs. “It’s the truth, in any case. I’m going to get you into your headspace, so it will be more intense than normal.”

Jongdae meets Kris’ eyes unflinchingly. He trusts this pack with his life. He knows behind Kris’ air of nonchalance is his alpha biting at the chomp to cover Jongdae in _his_ marks, to show the world that Jongdae belongs to his pack.

Again, he’s reminded that this session is more to settle his pack than for him, even if they don’t think so. They’re all avoiding the issue, trying to spare Jongdae’s delicate sensibilities. You’d think after nearly a decade together they’d understand Jongdae isn’t some delicate omega that is going to swoon at the slightest inconvenience.

Yixing’s intense fucking has done wonders for settling Jongdae’s shaking omega that wanted the comfort of his pack. Everything from here on out is for his alphas.

So Jongdae smirks. “Give it your best shot, Duizhang. You gotta make sure that no one can kidnap me and make me another pack’s bitch, right?”

“Jongdae!” Minseok snaps as Lu Han growls so primitively, Jongdae wonders if he’s going to test the boundaries of shifting.

Kris doesn’t flinch in the face of his provocation. Just slips his stupidity big hands around Jongdae’s waist, right where the man’s nails marks and bruises were, and _squeezes._

Jongdae gasps, a terrible idea since it gives room for Kris to squeeze tighter, dragging Jongdae forward until his messy hole is rubbing against Kris’ bulge. Jongdae struggles to breathe as Kris ducks his head, mouth level with Jongdae’s ear as he rumbles deeply, “You want to be put down by force, don’t you? Tao and Yixing were too sweet to you. I’ll make sure your inner omega knows exactly where he belongs, Jongdae.”

Jongdae feels the beginning of that itch underneath his skin start to soothe. He moans with what little breath he has as Kris’ hands press down harder, until Jongdae hurts, knows without a doubt that he is going to be bruised blue and black.

But it will be by Kris. Which Jongdae is more than happy to carry.

“Do I?” Jongdae manages to get out when Kris’s hands start to loosen, thumbing the marks he leaves behind. “I was almost taken away by another alpha, how do I know that my alpha’s won’t let it happen again?”

“I will fucking _show you - _” Lu Han almost roars and Jongdae’s head tilts to watch as Minseok physically holds their temperamental alpha back again, Yixing coming forward to sit on Lu Han’s lap.

Lu Han immediately wraps his arms around Yixing, breathing in his scent and trying to calm himself down. Minseok catches his eye with his own disapproving frown.

Jongdae doesn’t feel guilty. Just lifts his eyebrow challengingly. Yixing had almost got him there, that plaint headspace, but Jongdae’s had a few moments to recover. Right now he needs assertion, for both his own sake and his pack’s.

Kris’ fingers tilt under his chin and draw it back to face him. “You’re playing a dangerous game, baby.”

Jongdae rubs down on Kris’ erection, hot and heavy between his thighs. “Am I winning?”

Kris smirks causing a shiver to run down Jongdae’s spine. His hole clenches around nothing, expelling some more of Yixing’s cum and his own slick and Jongdae provocatively rubs the mess around Kris’ erection with his hand.

Kris’ head tilts back, half lidded eyes watching Jongdae move his hand. His hands are small, he knows, but they look positively tiny holding Kris’ massive cock. He can see the beginnings of a knot already forming at the base of Kris’ dick, responding to Jongdae’s pheromones and touch.

“Good boy,” Kris purrs and Jongdae bristles, indignant.

He stops stroking but Kris isn’t having it, hand engulfing Jongdae’s as he forces him to continue jacking Kris off.

“I don’t feel like I am learning my place,” Jongdae snarks. His voice is still stupidly wrecked so it sounds breathy and wanton rather than the borderline disrespect he was aiming for.

“We’ll get there,” Kris promises with a purr that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is from their normally clumsy leader. Kris other hand goes up to cup Jongdae’s face, thumbing Jongdae’s swollen bottom lip. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to retort. The hand at his mouth drops, curling around his throat. Jongdae’s breath ceases and his heart beats double time, stomach dropping in adrenaline laced arousal.

Kris doesn’t press down. Just holds Jongdae’s throat in between his hand, his thumb and fingers massaging Jongdae’s throat.

“We should get more cock in you,” Kris comments, almost to himself. “You sound so sexy when you talk. Makes up for your insolence.”

Jongdae’s brain stutters for a second, trying to catch up on the Mandarin to Korean translation of ‘insolence’. When it comes he hisses, straightening in Kris’ lap as if he is going to bite.

The hand around his throat clamps down.

It’s not enough to cut off his airway, not even enough to bruise. But the implication is there all the same and Jongdae stills like a pup caught in an alpha’s jaw.

Kris smirks, seeing the comparison. “Jongdae. Baby, why are you fighting so hard? Don’t you know we have you? You’re not going _anywhere_.”

It’s the tone, almost more than the words, that has Jongdae whimpering. Kris’ air of nonchalance disappears for a moment, his burgundy red eyes flaring to a luminescent red similar to Lu Han’s for a brief moment.

It’s completely instinctual to go limp. He’s in his alpha’s hold, can’t break it because Kris is bigger, stronger. He doesn’t want to escape anyway.

Kris catches him, guiding him to his broad chest, hand leaving his throat to comb down Jongdae’s hair, down to the nape of his neck. He prods the two bites there which makes Jongdae shift uncomfortable, aware again of his still hand on Kris’ cock.

“Alpha,” Jongdae tries, not quite ready to submit yet but feeling more indulgent. “Do you want me to get you off?”

Kris places a kiss on Jongdae’s neck. “You don’t need to worry about when I cum or not. Just relax, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shudders as both of Kris’ hands move to his hips. He wraps his own arms around Kris’ neck, holding on desperately as Kris lifts Jongdae’s ass up and moves it to hover over his cock.

“It’ll hurt, baby,” Kris murmurs into Jongdae’s hairline. “Just breathe, okay?”

Jongdae feels the edge of fight come back. “I can handle it,” he insists, biting down on Kris’ shoulder.

Not the best idea. Kris hisses and in retaliation he thrusts into Jongdae.

Jongdae cries out, teeth digging deeper to get over the harsh spike of pain of being speared up again. Kris is deep, almost as deep as Yixing was but Jongdae knows with how his thighs tremble that there is still more cock left to go.

Kris doesn’t force him down further, just coaxes Jongdae through breathing until Jongdae can unclench his jaw and nod.

It’s a different type of ache now because Kris is bigger than Yixing, reaches places that Yixing couldn’t.

One of them being Jongdae’s closed off birth canal.

“Oh!” Jongdae mewls as his ass finally meets Kris’ thighs, clenching down tight and roughly. His cock rubs perfectly against the seam, his o-spot, and every time Jongdae breathes, his walls bear down on Kris’ massive cock, brings his sweet spot in closer contact, quickly bringing back the arousal the burn of being breached had taken away.

“There?” Kris asks needlessly, thumbing Jongdae’s hips.

Jongdae pants, not deigning to answer. Kris isn’t just big, he’s thick. He can feel Kris’s semi-formed knot expanding inside him.

He hasn’t even really caught his breath before Kris begins a slow pace, undulating thrusts that stretch Jongdae wide open. Jongdae can only cling to Kris’ shoulders, face buried in the crook of Kris’ neck and breathing in his heady alpha smell. His head spins with the addictive scent and the need to fuck only ratchets higher.

It makes Kris’ languid pace all the more frustrating.

“Harder,” Jongdae moans, demanding. He uncrosses his arms and leans back, hands going behind him to balance on Kris’ knees. He takes control, thighs tensing as he lifts himself up and drops himself down.

The sweet sensation, the drag out and the fuck in, it’s completely worth Kris’ frown of disapproval. He doesn’t care for that right now, biting his lip as he prepares to do it again.

Except Kris flexes his arms and holds Jongdae in place.

Jongdae growls, eyes flashing at Kris. “You’re going too slow. I’ll fuck myself.”

Instead of bothering to fight Jongdae, Kris braces his feet against the bed and lifts Jongdae up. Caught off guard Jongdae tilts back into Kris’ chest. He can’t snarl or show his displeasure because Kris fucks up into Jongdae.

Jongdae’s mind goes blank in pleasure. Kris’ knot has gotten considerably larger, and now rubs teasingly against his prostate.

“So impatient,” Kris chides, sounding stupidly unaffected despite how Jongdae’s inner walls are fluttering around Kris’ girth. “I told you I would take care of you.”

“Fuck me,” Jongdae demands, unable to mask the note of pleading. He can’t fight Kris’ grip, not really.

“I don’t need to,” Kris responds, soothing Jongdae’s flanks. “And you don’t need to be fucked right now. I’ll make you cum the way you need and then you need to rest. Look, Xing and Tao are already taking care of Han ge and Minseok hyung. There is no need to hurry Jongdae. We’re all here.”

Jongdae does look, staring at the way Lu Han is fucking into Yixing’s slack mouth, his groans and grunt audible to Jongdae all of a sudden, like a bubble has been popped in the room. Minseok lounges with Tao in his lap who is happily bouncing on Minseok’s cock.

He hadn’t realized what he was doing until Kris had pointed it out. His need to appease his members was making him hasty.

Kris gets his attention with a deliberate grind, knot nudging against Jongdae’s prostate before he stills. He whines, trembling and looking at Kris, unsure.

“P-please,” he tries again. He knows what Kris is saying but it still doesn’t seem like the right call to Jongdae. He is pumped up on his own pheromones and adrenaline right now. He can do this if they hurry, but the longer they wait the more tired Jongdae’s going to get and he won’t be able to please –

“Stop thinking so hard,” Kris says to him quietly. He tilts Jongdae’s head up and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “We’re here to take care of you. Trust us, Jongdae.”

He shudders, turning his head one more time. Lu Han looks a bit more appeased, face scrunching hard as he looks like he is about to cum. Minseok’s more composed but even he has a thin layer of sweat on his face. His eyes are trained on Jongdae.

“Our omega,” he mouths to Jongdae. It makes something warm flutter in his chest, a wave of emotion rising through him.

Kris strokes his side, thumbs digging into his bruises, not meanly, but just enough to make Jongdae throb. He turns his attention back to their pack alpha.

“Do you want me to take you there, Jongdae?” Kris asks, ever patient.

Jongdae can feel his inner omega claw inside him, begging to be pinned by his alpha, be reassured by the cage of Kris’ teeth. He wants to feel it, his packs love for him, their possessive desires.

“Yes,” Jongdae whispers, quiet but confident. He buries his head back into Kris’ shoulder, trembling.

“Good boy,” Kris croons. “You’re right where you belong, Jongdae.”

Jongdae mewls because Kris starts up a slow grinding pace again, stirring up Jongdae’s insides so deliciously. The small movements draw Kris’s cockhead against his o-spot, and he shakes harder, but this time in pleasure.

“Your hyung-deul will take such good care of you, baby.” Kris trails kisses down Jongdae’s neck before his hands gently push Jongdae’s torso back. “We’re going all the way, Jongdae. We’re going to get your milk, okay?”

Jongdae feels like delicately spun thread, the slightest touch, breeze will break him. He’s teetering on a precipice and it makes him nervous on how he will fall.

“O-kay,” Jongdae concedes, nipples tightening and chest aching already at the thought of what they’re going to do to get him to the point where milk will form. It’s only ever happened a few times over their years together, their schedules too unforgiving to get Jongdae to that point. But now, he can indulge in his base desires, in the realization he can satisfy all his pack’s needs.

Kris tilts Jongdae back, leaning him against his propped legs. Jongdae feels stupidly exposed, cock half hard, nipples erect and a slight bulge where Kris’s cock is on complete display. He turns around at the sound of a cut off groan and watches as Lu Han cums, right down Yixing’s throat.

Tao is quick to follow, hand furiously jerking his cock as he spills all over himself. Minseok holds on until Tao goes limp and then the alphas switch their partners, Lu Han holding Tao as Minseok pulls Yixing onto his lap.

They look so beautiful, his pack. They’re here, all staring at Jongdae one way or another, watching as he pleases their pack alpha.

Kris was right. This is where he belongs. He feels that bloom in his chest, the warmth helping melt some of the icy fear.

“That right,” Kris croons, voice sounding a bit distant. His hands go up to thumb Jongdae’s nipples and Jongdae mewls, hands coming up instinctively to hold onto Kris’ forearms. It doesn’t deter Kris at all and Jongdae arches as his chest is played with, each twist and tug to his nubs sending sparks of pleasure to his gut.

His orgasm blooms differently. Rather than the pressure that comes with cumming form his cock, heat blossoms in pelvis, achy need that tells Jongdae that his next orgasm is going to be an omegan one.

“Good omega,” Kris praises again, leaning forward to kiss Jongdae’s heart. His hot breath sends shivers up Jongdae’s spine, makes his nipples tingle harder with the tantalizing proximity.

Jongdae moans breathily, neck going limp in submission.

“Jongdae, beautiful, Jongdae,” Kris murmurs into Jongdae’s skin, mouth pressing lower to kiss around Jongdae’s breast, hands going down to take hold of his hips again. “There you are.”

Jongdae cries out as Kris’ fingers curl around his hips, pushing him up and off his knot. Jongdae whines immediately, already feeling bereft.

Kris bites over Jongdae’s nipple, tonguing it with a heavy, broad stroke, as he drops Jongdae on his cock.

“Oh god!” Jongdae yells, hole fluttering around the thick breach, insides singing at being stimulated by Kris’ thick cock. His cockhead rubs against Jongdae’s o-spot, sending waves of white pleasure through Jongdae’s pelvis. It makes him clench instinctively, notching the pleasure up higher.

“Where do you belong, Jongdae?” Kris snarls, voice deep and almost mean. He doesn’t move from Jongdae’s chest, tonguing Jongdae’s nipple with quick flicks that drive Jongdae incoherent. His nipples feel unbearably sensitive, almost as bad as his nerves endings inside his ass do.

Jongdae sobs, squirming, unable to answer right away.

Kris does it again, making tears spring to Jongdae’s eyes from the unrelenting pleasure.

“Yes!” Jongdae moans, drowning under the pleasure the thick heat of Kris’ knot and cock bring him. “Oh, alpha, please, yes!” His nails dig into Kris’ biceps, struggling to hold on to something as Kris’ hip undulate inside him, knot too thick to pull out now.

“Yes what?” Kris goads, one hand lifting to cruelly pinch Jongdae’s other nipple.

Jongdae shakes his head, voice mute. Drool escapes his mouth as he tries to form the words he needs. He knows he needs to answer, but his mind can’t grasp the words he needs in either Mandarin or Korean.

His limp head turns and meets Minseok’s intense gaze.

“You’re ours, aren’t you, Jongdae?” Minseok says, voice carrying across the room and laced with alpha surety.

“Yours!” Jongdae agrees instantly, voice breaking on a hiccup. His pleasure is cresting higher and higher, leaving Jongdae feeling untethered.

“Ours,” Kris repeats, one hand delicately cupping around Jongdae’s neck to bring him close to Kris’ chest. Jongdae trembles in Kris’ arms because the new angle brings Kris in deeper. His knot is now unrelentingly pressed against Jongdae’s prostate, cockhead rubbing against his o-spot.

It’s too much.

He tips over the edge just as Kris tips his head to the side and sinks his teeth in.

Jongdae cums, squirting all over Kris’ cock. His moan is pitched so high, so needy, he can’t even recognize his own voice. It doesn’t matter because he can’t think, sinking into the white pleasure that blinds him.

Kris cradles him, arms around him tight as his own knot pops.

Jongdae’s insides are too sensitive. He hiccups as Kris’ cock pulses inside him, orgasm aided by the way Jongdae’s insides contract around him wildly, milking him.

Jongdae slumps, limp.

Kris is so thick inside Jongdae, he feels him every time he inhales. He can’t stop his half moans, overcome by waves of pleasure. He can’t escape the pleasure but he’s so exhausted he just has to ride the waves of sharp ‘too much’, breathing in Kris’ scent, surrendering himself to Kris’ weight to keep himself upright.

“Perfect, Jongdae,” Kris croons, patting down Jongdae’s back, holding him close.

Jongdae basks in the praise. Something has come loose inside him, making him feel needy and emotional. A thick wave of it crawls up his throat and he can’t help himself when a few tears escape.

Kris coaxes Jongdae out from where his face is buried, thumbing away Jongdae’s tears and mumbling praise that Jongdae doesn’t really understand but feels nice all the same.

At some point the wave of emotion recedes and he leans back into Kris’ arms exhausted.

“Sleep if you can, Jongdae. If you’re tired we can wait until tomorrow,” Minseok calls to him.

Jongdae brings a shaky hand up to wipe his own tears, shaking his head. “Need you, hyung,” he tells Minseok, voice soft and raspy. “Need Lu Han ge too. Please.”

Minseok’s face looks torn with indecision but he shares a look with Kris and Lu Han before he nods.

Kris changes his position, laying down more against the pillows and bringing Jongdae with him. It tugs Kris’ knot against his rim but there is no way it can pop out now, not for another fifteen to twenty minutes at least.

“Doze then,” Kris orders softly. “Gege is going to play with your pretty tits, okay? That way you won’t fall asleep.”

Jongdae nods easily, exhaustion tugging at him. He lays on Kris’ chest while Kris gets his fingers under Jongdae’s chest, thumbs cupping under the barest swell of his breast.

It’s not the best angle, but Jongdae doesn’t care. He needs Kris’ pine scent, needs the comfort it brings.

His chest aches, played with to oversensitivity. Kris is kind about avoiding his nipples, massaging his pecs.

Between the musky scent Kris is emitting, the pheromones that make his head swim, the heavy cock steadily filling him with cum, rubbing against his o-spot and reminding him what it feels like to be fucked during heat, with the intent to breed, it’s easy to fall further into his omega headspace.

He purrs contently as pleasure starts to course through his body some minutes later. He’s still mostly dozing, but it feels nice, mostly detached from the sharp sensations but still able to bask in the pleasure.

Jongdae only comes back to it when Kris slips out of him. It makes his brows furrow, realizing something is missing as he heads back to full consciousness.

Kris is already moving, tipping Jongdae back to lay against the mattress, wet cock limp and large against his thigh. Jongdae licks his lips unconsciously and realizes how thirsty he is.

It’s Yixing who is there with a glass of water, coaxing Jongdae to drink as Tao massages his thighs, purposefully taking the cum spilling from his ass and rubbing it into Jongdae’s skin.

“So you smell like us,” Tao says, smirking. Jongdae huffs but lets it happen.

Kris retreats after they feed Jongdae some fruit and an energy bar.

The more they take care of him, the more Jongdae comes back out of the haze Kris managed to drag him too.

Jongdae’s body aches, there is no doubt about that, but there is still a gnawing need inside him. Tao, Yixing and Kris have gotten him into his head space, but he needs something more to reach that satisfaction.

He knows it will come with Lu Han and Minseok. It’s impossible to ignore their domineering air. Minseok’s is calm and cool, perfectly poised and invested as he watches his pack at the center of the bed. Lu Han’s energy is more raw, wild. Whatever Minseok had done earlier on to calm him down is clearly no longer keeping him at bay. Jongdae watches him get up, stalking towards him like the prime predator that he is.

Lu Han takes a seat by the bed, hand caressing Jongdae’s calf as he waits, more patiently than he thought the older alpha ever could be as Jongdae’s taken care of.

Jongdae knows they won’t move until he gives the word. He gently pushes his packmates away, sharing a confident look when Kris looks to him, hesitant. He can handle this. Lu Han is on edge, but he is in control, and Jongdae has no fear of being hurt. His omega is hyper aware, though, of Lu Han’s lurking alpha. There isn’t anyway Jongdae can truly feel satisfied until he’s managed to satiate the need Lu Han is pouring out to _claim. _

“Hyung,” Jongdae beckons, voice wrecked.

Lu Han is there, gathering Jongdae into his arms and standing up. His eyes connect with Jongdae’s intensely, red eyes burning. “Alpha.”

Jongdae shivers, nods. “Alpha,” he repeats.

They move to the bathroom and Jongdae looks to Lu Han questioningly. Lu Han doesn’t look at him, just props him against the counter and starts to strip.

He turns to look at the crowd that has gathered at the doorway instead. Embarrassment makes him struggle not to squirm, especially since he can feel the way cum is leaking out of his ass.

Their bathroom is huge and luxurious. They all pile in, taking whatever space they can to sit and watch.

Are they going to watch Lu Han scrub him? It’s the only thing he can think of. He knows how much the alpha loathes anyone’s scent on his packmates.

Lu Han parts the large glass doors that lead to the shower, rather than the built in jacuzzi bathtub whose steps Yixing and Tao are lounging on.

“I don’t think I can stand for long,” Jongdae rasps, looking at the shower hesitantly.

Without speaking, Lu Han steps into Jongdae’s space, crowding him against the counter of the bathroom sink. Jongdae gasps at the suddenness, instinctively pressing back. The counter digs into his tailbone painfully and he winces.

“You don’t need to stand,” Lu Han finally speaks. Jongdae instantly shudders at how deep Lu Han’s voice is. Combined with the way he is looming over Jongdae, forcing Jongdae to tilt his head up, it’s sending him into a spiral.

“Hyung?” Jongdae prompts when Lu Han doesn’t say anything, just breathes heavily.

“Kris, Minseok,” Lu Han calls and Jongdae jumps at the sharpness of his tone. It makes him peek over Lu Han’s shoulder, meeting Minseok’s eyes unsurely.

They’re looking into the mirror, and Jongdae realizes he’s locked eyes with Lu Han.

“We’ll stop you if you get too deep,” Minseok promises.

Lu Han releases a heavy exhale, hot on Jongdae’s shoulders.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers. He doesn’t understand what’s going on but he knows whatever Lu Han is going to do is going to test Jongdae’s limits.

Lu Han growls at him, hand reaching for Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae tries to instinctively jerk away, but Lu Han is faster. His red eyes hold a heat that is almost palpable as he stares at Jongdae, brows furrowed. His hand doesn’t tighten on Jongdae’s throat, but the pressure is heavier than Kris’ and Jongdae knows unlike Kris, Lu Han will follow through.

“Alpha,” Jongdae says, trembling.

Lu Han’s grip loosens, hand soft as it caresses up his throat, brushing against his cheeks. Rough, calloused fingertips trace the high over his cheekbone down to the curl of Jongdae’s lips. He thumbs over them harshly, before tilting Jongdae’s head up.

Jongdae’s eyes flutter, thinking Lu Han is going in for a kiss.

Instead, Lu Han bites down, hard.

Jongdae shrieks, arms instantly going up to try and push Lu Han away, lip stinging fiercely in pain.

But Lu Han doesn’t budge. One of the alpha’s arm winds around Jongdae’s waist and the other into his hair, holding him tight as he switches from biting to sucking roughly. Jongdae can feel blood break through his flesh and it has him whimpering in pain. He can’t move, can only rake his nails down Lu Han’s biceps to try and distract himself from the hurt.

Jongdae moans as Lu Han unexpectedly lets go, tongue apologetically laving over his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth. Jongdae goes weak-kneed as Lu Han kisses him with passion, set on stealing Jongdae’s breath away.

Lu Han pulls away, leaving Jongdae panting, eyes closed. Fingers stroke against Jongdae’s flushed skin, thumb gentle as Lu Han wipes away blood from Jongdae’s mouth, smearing it on Jongdae’s cheekbones.

Jongdae’s eyes flutter open to see Lu Han staring at him, gaze half-lidded and so _intense_ that Jongdae realizes with a lurching feeling deep in his gut that Lu Han fully intends for Jongdae to submit. It’s been the whole point of this all, but no one will take it as far, as base, as Lu Han will. Yixing too doting, Kris’ too soft, Tao too greedy and Minseok too in love.

Lu Han sees Jongdae as his. In turn, Jongdae sees an alpha that is ready to taste blood for having his omega nearly taken away.

Slowly, telegraphing his intentions, Lu Han drags his hand from Jongdae’s face, fingertips pressing harder and harder as he slides his way down, over Jongdae’s jaw, his adams apple, until he’s back to the base of his throat.

It’s like a siren song. Jongdae can hear his instincts screaming at him, telling him to stay very, very still. He knows he shouldn’t, knows he can’t provoke Lu Han like he did with Kris, with the others.

But he can’t help himself.

“Would you have killed him?” Jongdae asks, voice breathy, dark.

Lu Han’s eyes flick up, looking at Jongdae from where he had been staring at the marks his packmates have left on his body.

“Did you want me to?” Lu Han asks him back, thumb pressing into the hollow of Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae smirks, strained but still there. “It would show me that my alphas would have done _something_.”

It’s a low blow, but it’s necessary. Jongdae doesn’t hold any of them accountable at all. It was security’s job to prevent anything like that from happening. But regardless of who is to blame, it _happened_. Jongdae’s as over it as his mental capacity allows him to be, a whirlwind type of fortitude that doesn’t allow him to fixate on one event because there is just too much happening in his life.

But that’s not how his pack sees it. He bets more so than Kris or Yixing or Tao, Lu Han felt it the most. He’s always been the most protective of his pack. Lu Han wants, needs, to dominate Jongdae because it shows that he still has his omega. But the way Lu Han dominates is to fight for his right to claim. To do that, Jongdae needs to push and pull, let Lu Han expand all his energy into getting Jongdae to submit.

He expects it when Lu Han’s grip on his throat tights. 

Lu Han’s not quite cutting off his air, hand too low. It’s the absolutely inhuman growl that escapes Lu Han’s lips that has Jongdae shaking, staring wide eyed at his alpha.

“I would have torn him limb from limb,” Lu Han snarls. “I don’t care who we are, who was watching, I _don’t fucking care_. I’d have taken his little fucking knife and stabbed it into his fucking chest, would have cut his pathetic excuse for a dick right off and shoved it down his throat. I want to gouge his eyes out for looking at you, break his hands for _touching_ you, rip his tongue out of his mouth for _talking_ to you Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s rendered mute, staring at Lu Han wide eyed. Too late, he realizes he’s pushed Lu Han too far.

“Alpha,” Jongdae tries to appease.

Lu Han slams his hand down on the counter behind Jongdae, pressing him so hard against the counter, Jongdae’s back is pressed back into the mirror. It hurts, but Jongdae can’t utter a peep, helplessly bending as Lu Han crowds closer and closer, bloodied mouth looking savage.

“You’re ours. You’re _mine_, Jongdae, omega,” Lu Han hisses, and Jongdae realizes with a pounding heart that Lu Han’s canines have extended, sharp fangs. He’s never heard of that happening to anyone outside of a feral heat.

From the corner of his eye he sees Kris shift. Minseok places his hand on Kris’ arm to keep him still just as Jongdae tilts his neck to the side.

“Alpha,” Jongdae whispers, soft, sweet, heart beating double time in his chest as his instincts scream to _appease_. “I’m yours. Everyone knows, alpha. Saw you carry me from danger. My strong alpha.”

Lu Han is vibrating so hard against Jongdae’s body, tense from holding himself back for so, so long. His alpha takes a shuddering breath, visibly trying to get control of himself.

It’s almost eerie when Lu Han slowly retreats.

“You’re right, though,” Lu Han says. “I couldn’t protect you. You were so scared, Jongdae. I could smell how petrified my omega was and I was too far away to do anything. I had to watch others protect you, bring you back to me.”

Jongdae’s pulse jumps when Lu Han presses a dry kiss to his pulse.

“I’ll make that up to you. From now on, you will never leave my sight when we leave venues. I don’t give a fuck what the company says, what the fans think.”

Jongdae swallows thickly. Hot emotion threatens to overtake him for a second. Stupid tears prickle behind his eyes and he blames it on his hormones pushing him to the edge.

He nods, lets Lu Han gather him into his arms. He presses his nose to Lu Han’s pheromone glands, breathing in.

“You need more than that, though, don’t you?” Lu Han’s tone is deceptively sweet, dangerous.

Jongdae shivers. His instincts scream at the back of his head. He knows he’s not in danger, but that doesn’t matter. It’s always a razor thin line, depending on alpha hormones for safety while also realizing how much power they have.

He jerks back from Lu Han’s neck, thoughts scrambling as Lu Han’s grip shifts from that temporary comfort to binding all at once.

For the first time that night, the need to _submit_ runs through his head, as if on loop. It’s all Jongdae can do to stay standing, gripping Lu Han’s forearms tightly.

“You need me to show you who is alpha. I’ll take you there, Jongdae. I’ll make sure that by the time you submit you have no worries in the world, just the understanding that your alpha, your alphas, are here to take care of you.”

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, a heady feeling setting his gut ablaze with arousal. He can feel his control fraying, the temptation to just give into Lu Han strong.

Lu Han’s grip tightens around his waist. “You’re _mine_, Jongdae. And I’ll show you that you belong to me.”

Jongdae gasps, stumbling as Lu Han moves suddenly, arms coming down to Jongdae’s ass and _lifting_. Jongdae instinctively wraps his legs around Lu Han’s waist, arms around his alpha’s neck.

Lu Han meets his wide-eyed stare with a challenging spark.

“You’re so wet, Jongdae. I’m just going to slide right in, aren’t I?” Lu Han murmurs.

Jongdae screams because Lu Han does exactly that. His legs tense, squeezing Lu Han tight as he’s fucked into with one powerful thrust, Lu Han’s cock parting what little resistance there was easily.

Jongdae buries his head in Lu Han’s shoulder, voice catching on a sob. It doesn’t _hurt_ but it feels too much.

“I’m inside you, Dae. Where I belong,” Lu Han whispers into his ear.

Whimpering through his teeth, Jongdae digs his fingers more firmly into Lu Han’s back, crying out softly when Lu Han begins to move, stepping into the large glass shower.

He’s blown away by Lu Han’s display of strength. He holds Jongdae easily, tips him backwards until Jongdae’s shoulders connect with the cold marble smooth wall. It makes him arche instinctively, and Lu Han sinks in deeper.

“You can handle it, Jongdae,” Lu Han says. He isn’t crooning or coaxing like Yixing and Kris were, he says it matter-of-factly. It makes Jongdae sing inside and he shudders as he falls back more firmly against the wall, lets Lu Han crowd into him again until his knees hang over the crooks of Lu Han’s elbows.

Lu Han is in so deep. He’s not as big as Kris, but the way he takes up Jongdae’s space, he makes Jongdae feel tinier than Kris ever did.

The pheromones Lu Han is pumping out makes Jongdae’s head spin. It’s potent and heady, envelopes the small space of the cubicle easier than in the room. It makes Jongdae pant, trying to catch his breath, clenching down on Lu Han’s length with every inhale.

“Your tiny cock isn’t even hard, Jongdae,” Lu Han comments, as he starts to thrust.

Jongdae’s mind goes blank, gasping as Lu Han seems to find the perfect angle to rub against his o-spot.

“But that’s okay,” Lu Han says, voice dark. The same warning bells from earlier start to ring through Jongdae’s head as Lu Han looks at him intensely. “I don’t need your cum, omega. I want you to show me your submission.”

Jongdae doesn’t get it. Lu Han is fucking into him well, pace steady and pleasurable, getting Jongdae to that needy point again. He doesn’t understand what Lu Han could possibly want – him to cum from his ass?

“Not your pussy either,” Lu Han answers. Jongdae blinks up dumbly. He doesn’t remember asking anything but is more distracted by Lu Han’s perfect cock rubbing so well into him. He doesn’t even mind the noisy, embarrassing sounds that fill the room as he fucks Kris’ and Yixing’s cum out of Jongdae.

“Alpha,” Jongdae whines, feeling his gut bloom with pleasure.

Lu Han takes the opportunity to nearly fold Jongdae in half, teeth suddenly at Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae freezes.

Lu Han has stopped thrusting as well, keeping Jongdae on his cock as his fangs close around Jongdae’s jugular.

He’s not – Jongdae’s not in any _danger_, he tries to tell himself, but he can’t stop himself from shaking like a leaf. His insides pulse in time with the blood pounding through his veins, heart beating double time as he struggles to figure out what Lu Han is going to do. He feels like he is on the edge of a cliff, the soles of his feet already hanging off.

Lu Han’s only increasing his pressure. Jongdae whines, high and scared as Lu Han’s teeth puncture skin shallowly.

His omega is whimpering, begging Jongdae to go belly up, hands over his head, _show_ Lu Han he’s not a threat, that he recognizes Lu Han as the superior predator.

But he _can’t_. Lu Han is pinning him so firmly, Jongdae can’t even get his arms untwined from Lu Han’s neck.

“Alpha, alpha,” Jongdae whimpers, trembling.

“Stop fighting me,” Lu Han growls, voice laced with alpha order. “Submit, omega.”

Jongdae shakes, breath stuttering. He clenches wildly around Lu Han’s length torn between wanting to squirm and staying as still as possible.

He sobs, tears falling from his eyes as Lu Han digs his teeth deeper. It’s pure dominance, and Jongdae feels a jolt of _something_ erupt in his gut.

Jongdae cums like that, Lu Han’s cock pressingly relentlessly into his ass, teeth buried in Jongdae’s skin.

Lu Han growls in an alpha pitch and Jongdae hurtles straight over the edge. The air doesn’t lose its charge, practically vibrating as Jongdae tenses in Lu Han’s hold before going limp.

It’s not just his muscles that go limp. His control slips through his fingers, pried away from him as if he never had a grip on it to begin with.

Jongdae cries, actual heaving sobs, as his bladder loosens and pisses himself. It’s pure instinct that has him showing that weakness, acknowledging Lu Han’s dominance. If he weren’t being held up, he would have spread out on his back, arms up and away from his chest, showing his belly to Lu Han.

The smell of urine is sharp, but it’s more than just that. He can scent his submission, and it chokes him. He can’t stop crying, torn between wanting to apologize and beg for Lu Han to hold him closer. Oh god – he’d pissed on Lu Han hadn’t he?

“Shh, Jongdae, sweetheart,” Lu Han purrs, cutting through Jongdae’s desperate cries. “That’s it, that’s exactly what I wanted. You’re so perfect, Jongdae, sweet omega.” Lu Han laves over the mess he’s made of Jongdae’s shoulder. It throbs terribly but when Jongdae struggles to get his neck upright again he sees it’s not as bad as it felt. The blood is already clotting.

It makes Jongdae hiccup, overwhelmed. He slumps into Lu Han’s hold, mentally and physically exhausted. It occurs to him that Lu Han hadn’t bothered to coax his submission like any other alpha would. He forced Jongdae to the point where he had no choice but to submit, reached right into his brain and hardwired his instincts to respond the way he wanted.

At least it’s a two way street. Lu Han won’t stop purring, holding Jongdae close. He turns the shower on, a warm lukewarm burst that feels good against Jongdae’s overheated skin.

Lu Han’s hold doesn’t loosen even as they get wet. He holds Jongdae close, thrusting into him shallowly until he cums, adding to the mess. Jongdae barely feels it, practically dead weight in Lu Han’s arms.

Jongdae loses sense of time for a few moments. A second pair of hands wrap around him and Jongdae flutters his eyes open long enough to see Tao. Lu Han sets him to the ground but supports almost his entire weight as they scrub him down.

No one touches his hole. He still has an alpha to go after all.

Jongdae hazily steps out of the shower with Lu Han’s support. It’s Minseok that receives him, wrapping him in a fluffy towel as he pats Jongdae down with such care and affection, like he is above the need that must be thrumming through his veins.

It has Jongdae reaching needily for Minseok. “Hyung,” he calls, unsure what he wants to say but knowing he just needs Minseok.

Minseok carries him in his arms back to the room. He places Jongdae back on the dirty bed even though Jongdae knows much Minseok hates a mess.

“Are you feeling sore?” Minseok asks, gently brushing down Jongdae’s sides.

Jongdae shakes his head.

“Jongdae,” Minseok warns sharply.

Jongdae freezes, looking up at Minseok sheepishly. “A little bit,” he reluctantly admits. A fucking lot.

“We can stop if you want.” Minseok brushes Jongdae’s wet fringe out of the way.

Jongdae’s stomach drops. “Please,” Jongdae begs. Minseok never has to pull or coax. Jongdae will submit to him easily, sweetly, readily. “Please, alpha, I want you to fill me up. Want you to cum in me, knot me, don’t - ”

Jongdae cuts himself off, looking away.

“Don’t what?” Minseok asks, thumbing Jongdae’s jaw, tilting Jongdae’s face to look back at him. “Tell me, baby boy.”

Jongdae swallows, looking into Minseok’s vibrant red eyes. They speak with weight words can’t carry and Jongdae feels his chest loosen. He’s already been pushed past the brink, he has nothing left to hide anymore.

“Don’t let me go,” Jongdae whispers, hands curling around Minseok’s biceps.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Minseok gathers him up easily, arm easily curling around Jongdae’s back until he’s perched on Minseok’s lap, upright.

Jongdae clings, burying his face. Tears prickle his eyes and his chest heaves gently against Minseok’s struggling to keep his sobs in.

“The world will have to try a lot harder to take you away from me,” Minseok promises. He kisses over the marks the other members left behind, laving at the still stinging one Lu Han gave. “You’re mine, Jongdae-ah. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Jongdae smiles against Minseok’s shoulders, weak but there. “You’re gonna have to fight Han ge for me,” he teases softly.

But instead of taking the joke, Minseok tenses, turning Jongdae to look at him again.

“You don’t believe me,” Minseok says.

Jongdae starts, staring at Minseok unsurely. The omega in him scrambles to tell him to placate but Jongdae doesn’t understand what he did. Minseok and Lu Han fight over him all the time.

“Hyung?” Jongdae whispers, not sure where to go from here.

Minseok holds Jongdae’s gaze evenly. It’s almost too intense and Jongdae is overcome with a need to drop his eyes.

“Do you think I would ever willingly let anyone take you from me? Us?”

Jongdae’s compelled to answer, because Minseok isn’t really asking.

“Not by choice,” he answers, voice almost a breath carried by the air. “I don’t want you – any of you – getting hurt protecting me.”

Jongdae expects it when Minseok drops him back on the bed, looming over him, caging him in.

“That’s not something you have to worry about Jongdae,” Minseok tells him. “I know with the others, it was about reassuring them that you’re here, with us. You’ve done so well, omega. But you’re still holding back. You submitted so sweetly to each of us, but I need to you to submit to your own omega, Jongdae. It’s okay to show me your hurt, baby boy. I’ll do everything to make it better.”

Jongdae swallows thickly, tears spilling from his eyes despite how hard he tries to blink them back.

“That’s it,” Minseok croons, kissing Jongdae’s cheeks.

Jongdae can feel something well in him, desperate to burst, but his rational mind wants to hold it in. He’s the omega by biology but he’s the glue to this pack by choice. He makes sure everyone is taken care of. They do their best to spoil him but Jongdae has made it a priority to make sure no one needs to take care of him.

“It’s still too hard to say?” Minseok asks, kindly.

Jongdae nods, trembling hand going up to his mouth. Minseok catches the hand, presses it over Jongdae’s head.

“Then I’ll come closer,” Minseok tells him, readjusting his grip to bring Jongdae’s lower half in his lap. “I’ll hold you down, cover you up, until I’m all you can see. Until you realize I’m _here_ and won’t go anywhere.”

Jongdae cries out when Minseok enters him. The cum from everyone else eases the way more than his own slick does, body too exhausted to really comprehend anything other than oversensitivity.

“So good, Jongdae,” Minseok pants over him, breathing deeply. “Such a good omega, beautiful, sweet, _perfect_. The entire world can see you, but they can’t _have _you. You’re ours, _mine_.”

Jongdae’s tears are flowing freely. With his free hand he clutches at Minseok’s wrist poised by his head, trying to find something grounding.

Minseok doesn’t thrust, choosing to grind deeply and slowly. He works Jongdae’s swollen insides easily, pressing against all the right spots in a way that has Jongdae torn between trying to squirm away and press down.

It feels _good_ to be caged in like this. He can’t escape Minseok. Never wants to.

“Tell me, Jongdae,” Minseok urges, grip once against shifting so he can pepper kisses across Jongdae’s face.

“H-hyung,” Jongdae responds, torn for a second before the words start pouring out. “W-what if it happens again? What if someone tries to t-take me – what if someone gets hurt, if you get hurt?”

Minseok kisses Jongdae, swallowing his sob, holding him close until Jongdae’s shaking stops.

“No one is going to get near you again,” Minseok swears, breaking away. His eyes are deeper than red, and it makes them look black – closer to his natural brown color than the vibrancy allowed. It makes Minseok look more like home and Jongdae feels himself sink deeper.

“But - ”

“But nothing,” Minseok growls, shutting Jongdae up instantly. “Jongdae, I swear to you, you will be begging me for space in the coming weeks. I won’t let you out of my sight. I know you’re scared we might get hurt, but I don’t think you _understand_.”

Jongdae goes mute as something oppressive overcomes the room. It’s not palpable but it has Jongdae’ omega going immediately belly up. He’s not _scared_ but he recognizes it’s _scary_, seeing Minseok’s fangs peek out from his lips.

“You don’t understand the bloodlust I felt when I scented your fear. When I saw that piece of walking shit _touch _you. Lu Han already said it but I am saying it again. I would have tried to kill him if I were nearer.”

Jongdae believes Minseok, completely. He goes limp, breathing shallowly as Minseok’s pheromones fade slowly. Minseok’s cock is still lodged deep in him, just as effective as fangs inside his shoulder to keep him pinned.

“I understand,” Jongdae whispers, licking his lips. Minseok’s bloodlust maybe fading but it isn’t arousal that fills up the room. It doesn’t feel right. He wants that passion, just redirected.

Minseok’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue, before he ducks down and kisses Jongdae hard.

Jongdae breathes through half moans and mewls. Minseok’s words, they thaw the tension that had been surrounding Jongdae’s mind. He does understand, he knows what Minseok is saying, what Lu Han and Kris had said. He believes in their words, revaluates Yixing’s and Tao’s sweet touches as what Jongdae needed and not just what his pack needed.

“Please,” Jongdae begs when Minseok breaks away. “Hyung.”

He doesn’t know what he is begging for, just that he needs Minseok.

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Minseok swears, leaving one last lingering kiss on Jongdae’s lips before he pulls off, gathering Jongdae in his arms again and shifting their position.

Jongdae moans as he’s moved to lounge against the piled up bed pillows. Minseok kisses his face, down his neck, trails over the various love marks all over Jongdae’s upper half. Minseok’s cock moves inside him, warming Jongdae up all over again at the sensation of being fucked gently, of being reminded of just how _full_ he is of cum.

“I only need you to do one thing for me, Jongdae,” Minseok whispers into his chest, tongue laving over Jongdae’s heart.

“Yes, hyung?” Jongdae responds, gasping softly, nipple tingling, begging to be touched.

“Cum for me, until you pass out.”

Jongdae’s eyes fly open, neck arching and head thrown back as Minseok takes his teat into his warm mouth and sucks hard, other hand reaching down to grab Jongdae’s limp cock.

“H-hyung!” Jongdae screams, legs kicking out. It doesn’t do anything, Minseok’s grip is firm, stroking over the head Jongdae’s limp cock with every powerful suck he takes, sending Jongdae’s chest alight with pleasurable sensation.

It’s really too much. It has tears springing into Jongdae’s eyes.

“I c-can’t,” Jongdae sobs. His cock hasn’t grown hard, but bolts of pleasure travel up and down his spine. His chest heaves but no matter how far it retreats, Minseok is there, tongue playing with Jongdae’s sensitive nub, teeth sunk into Jongdae’s areola.

His head thrashes, hands clutching hard into Minseok’s hair. It’s almost too much and Jongdae can feel his urethra throb, desperate to show his submission to Minseok. But he’s empty, nothing but pathetic dribbles that just serve make Jongdae’s head reel more with tinges of humiliation.

Minseok fucks into him. No longer grinding, he draws back until only the tip is kissing Jongdae’s rim, and fucks back in easily. It jostles Jongdae and makes him scream, battered prostate sending zings of pleasure to his gut.

Against it all, Jongdae feels himself slick up again. Every drag in is smoother, aides Minseok in reaching deeper. It has Jongdae’s tongue lolling out, panting hard as he struggles to control something amidst the flurry of sensation.

Minseok pulls off Jongdae’s breast, breathing hard, stilling. He stops jerking Jongdae’s cock making Jongdae sob in relief.

“There is another way I want to see your submission,” Minseok says, wiping his hand on the bed covers. Jongdae doesn’t want to think what it was wet with, tears clinging to his lashes as he stares hopelessly at Minseok.

Minseok’s hand cups Jongdae’s neglected breast.

“Give it all to me, us, omega,” Minseok commands.

Jongdae locks up, knees pressed tight against Minseok’s sides as a gush of slick releases down Jongdae’s ass. It’s not an orgasm, but it makes Jongdae feel fucked loose like one, staring at Minseok dumbly, completely affected by Minseok’s alpha voice.

His body isn’t confused despite how Jongdae struggles to figure out what Minseok is talking about. His chest aches.

“Does it hurt?” Minseok asks, deceptively innocent as he massages both of Jongdae’s breasts with his hands, leaning back to stare down at Jongdae. His hips thrust once, twice before stilling, patiently waiting for Jongdae’s breathless answer.

“No,” Jongdae whimpers, feeling the ability to form coherent sentences slowly fade as the needy omega in him clambers to take over. His body shakes with how overwhelmed he is, full to the brim of cum, Minseok’s knot forming at his rim driving him crazy with the threat, the promise. His chest tingles, distracting and terrible because every time Minseok flicks Jongdae’s nipples it’s like he is touching Jongdae’s _nerves_. It makes him clench up on Minseok’s cock, slick gushing out, starting the entire cycle all over again.

“No,” Jongdae repeats on a sobs, “but, there something – please!”

Minseok sucks Jongdae’s neglected nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely. Jongdae’s back arches, chest tingling harder. It’s hard to describe but something builds, familiar and not, testing Jongdae’s inner self as he realizes how fast his body is escaping his control, falling to pieces in Minseok’s calm hands.

Whining, Jongdae’s hands slip from Minseok’s hair to cradle Minseok’s face, thumbs feeling the hollow of Minseok’s cheeks every time he sucks.

Jongdae can’t catch his breath. “Alpha, alpha, please,” Jongdae begs. 

Minseok stops sucking, now just flicking Jongdae’s nub with the top of his tongue. “Do you feel it building in you, Jongdae-ah? Just for me?”

Jongdae’s head thrashes, back arching severely as he tries to get that warmth back on him. He feels like he’s on fire, every part of his body singing for Minseok’s cool touch. He grinds down on Minseok’s cock as best he can, trying to get that knot to work its way inside him.

“Jongdae-ya,” Minseok croons, circling around the deep brown of Jongdae’s swollen nipple with his tongue. “Will you give it to me? Give me what my alpha wants?”

Jongdae nods fastidiously, whining as he trembles. He’s so close – but Minseok moves his head away.

He leans back, hands on Jongdae’s hips and Jongdae sobs at the loss. Minseok makes up for it, barely, but thrusting in a few times, dragging his fast growing knot against Jongdae’s prostate.

“Does it feel heavy?” Minseok asks, hands caressing Jongdae’s thighs, pressing them up and back before he drops them. Jongdae keeps them spread wide, anything that Minseok wants.

Jongdae nods, crying.

“Please,” Jongdae begs, again, mouth wet with how earnestly he tries to form the words.

Minseok smiles down at him, soft and sweet.

“My perfect, perfect, omega,” Minseok croons.

His knot pops in just as he sinks down and gathers a mouthful of Jongdae’s breast into his mouth.

Jongdae’s cumming before Minseok is even sucking. He shrieks because his orgasm is taken over by a cresting wave of pure pleasure as something seems to give in his chest. Milk spurts out of his nipples as Jongdae squirts all over Minseok’s cock.

It’s absolutely _heavenly_. Jongdae’s orgasm doesn’t seem to ebb, Minseok’s knot rubbing over his battered prostate constantly, mouth pulling milk steadily into his mouth, other hand carelessly playing with Jongdae’s wet tit.

His head lolls weakly to the side, half-lidded eyes taking in the sight of all his packmates with hands on their cocks, staring at him.

Jongdae watches them watch him as Minseok sucks. The area under his tiny breasts tingles as milk travels through the ducts to his nipple, spilling easily onto Minseok’s tongue.

It’s addictive, the heady feeling that overcomes him. It’s a different headspace than Kris or Lu Han managed to draw out of him. Jongdae knows he is submitting but it feels powerful at the same time, giving Minseok, his pack, what they want, rewarded by pleasure and safety in return. Everything seems to fall away as Jongdae floats in his high.

And then, Minseok groans around his breast. The vibration has Jongdae choking on a moan, writhing weakly as his nipple pulses in pleasure.

Minseok pulls away, mouth wet.

Jongdae almost jumps when the bed dips. He stares as Tao approaches, a greedy look in his eye.

Minseok rolls his eyes but drags Tao in for a hot kiss anyway, always indulgent with their youngest.

Jongdae can’t describe the feeling that blooms in his chest when Tao arches into Minseok tongue visibly chasing after the taste.

“Back,” Minseok scolds gently when he’s licked clean. Tao pouts staring between Minseok and Jongdae, or more specifically his tits, with a pout.

“Later, Tao-Zi. You know how delicate he is right now. Let me focus on him.”

Jongdae’s chest swells when Tao nods, backing off until it’s just Minseok looming over him again.

“So good for us, Dae,” Minseok praises, hands, one wet with milk, gently cupping his face to wipe away his tears. “So perfect. Can you give me one more orgasm, sweetheart? Just one more.”

Jongdae doesn’t think he can. But he also feels helpless to deny Minseok anything.

“I’ll get you there, love,” Minseok promises, kissing Jongdae. There is only the slightest taste of him left behind in Minseok’s mouth but it’s perfect.

Jongdae moans, chest arching to present his tits to Minseok. Minseok chuckles when they brush against his chest, moving back after a parting nip to Jongdae’s lower lip.

He roves his eyes over Jongdae’s breasts appreciatively, and the weight of his eyes goes to Jongdae’s head.

His inner omega purrs in delight, settled and preening at the way he is absolutely satisfying Minseok – his entire pack. He feels warmer, more grounded than he has in the past 24 hours, the past few _weeks_ even.

Minseok works him relentlessly. He manages to not only take another orgasm but drive him to the brink of another one.

Jongdae’s nearly nonverbal, crying as Minseok’s knot drags over his swollen prostate again and again. At some point he has pissed himself in submission again, but Minseok doesn’t move, just continues to fuck Jongdae. He’s a fucking mess covered in fluids.

But through it all Minseok coaxes him through with gentle words, each touch feeling like a reward even as every jolt of desire has Jongdae’s body tensing to get away.

“Cum for me,” Minseok commands, and Jongdae obeys. It’s not even an orgasm at this point. Jongdae gasps breathlessly as Minseok works him over. What tips him over the edge is Minseok’s knot popping, the feeling of cum fill him up.

Minseok groans, taking his pleasure in Jongdae’s body, beautiful face screwed in rapture.

Black dots his vision. He can feel Minseok still locked tight within him, praising him. He can feel the presence of his pack encroaching closer.

Jongdae has never felt more like the pack’s precious omega as he passes out to the feeling of cum being ejaculated all over his body.

_

Jongdae wakes up briefly in the morning to the feeling of Tao thrusting in between his thighs. Jongdae feels warm and heavy, like every muscle is being dragged down by gravity to remain one with the bed.

They’re in a different room. Lu Han sleeps in front of him and Tao is curled up behind him, holding Jongdae close as bucks his cock in between Jongdae’s slack thighs.

It feels good. Tao’s weight is grounded, pressing Jongdae down tight and securely. Tao’s heavy cock is wet and hot between his thighs, knocking against Jongdae’s balls once in a while that sends soft sparks of pleasure down his spine. He’s not aroused, but it feels nice.

Even the rocking of his thrusts feel good, a pattern that Jongdae finds his mind drifting off to. Tao comes before he’s asleep and Jongdae grunts softly when he’s turned to his back

“Jongdae hyung,” Tao whispers into his ear.

Jongdae makes a small hum, not really hearing Tao’s next few words.

He sighs when he feels a warm mouth latch onto his tit. He’s unbearably sore but the rhythmic tugging has Jongdae feeling satiated, soothed.

Jongdae falls back asleep.

_

Kris hadn’t been kidding about clearing their schedule. Jongdae is thankful for it, even more grateful when his packmates are forced to return to work, leaving Jongdae to recover alone and in peace. Well in relative peace, considering one of them is always with him in the next few days. Yixing and Tao take to sticking next to him the most, always there to meet his needs.

Jongdae’s story isn’t quite old news by the time Jongdae does end up attending his first schedule, squished between Minseok and Lu Han protectively. The interviewer tries to spin it into a huge story, but Jongdae sticks to his prescriptive answers.

The walk from the building to their van is no less dramatic than Lu Han practically growling at their stylist. Kris holds him in his arms, huddled over him like a koala as he walks Jongdae to the car. Jongdae just rolls his eyes and bares it good-naturedly.

He’s too reluctant to admit it does make him feel better. Each trip out has him breathing easier. It’s not that he’s over his trauma, but he is able to get back to his compartmentalization.

Until they walk into their dorm room after a schedule almost a week later and see EXO-K standing there.

_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. We be entering 2020 and I still be staring longingly at EXO-M ;o; Indulge with me, everyone. 
> 
> Thank you to HunnieDae for supporting me immensely this entire month. I've reached over 35k of pure smut with kinktober on top of my other fics. I'm proud of this little collection I've created <3


End file.
